


Dreams

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a good dream, Fallen Cas, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally has a good dream. And a good day. Until it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

For the first time in a long time, Dean awoke from a good dream. 

It wasn’t even that amazing, just something that made him smile, and he was happy for the whole day. 

That was until Cas went missing, and then shit hit the fan. 

Needless to say, Dean’s mood went straight out the window. 

After hours of searching for the fallen angel, the finally located him in an abandoned warehouse near to where they last saw him. 

Castiel was bruised and bloody, but alive, and Dean couldn’t help but hugging the dark-haired man close to his chest, only pulling back so that Sam could check him over for any serious injuries. 

The younger Winchester also checked his brother’s head for any injuries - “incase he had hit his head or something to cause him to act so much like a teenage girl”. 

Castiel was fine - only a couple of small cuts and bruises - so they made their way back to the motel. Sam asked to be dropped off at the library just down the road from where they were staying, so it was only the two of them heading back to their accommodation. 

The graceless angel flopped down onto one of the beds - the one Dean had claimed as his own - copying what the elder Winchester would usually do, and the blond hunter was reminded of his dream. 

Dean walked over to the bed and, grateful that Cas had only taken up half of the bed, laid down next to the dark-haired man. 

The hunter thought he could see a smile grace the fallen angel’s face, mostly within the blue eyes. 

They stayed like that in a comfortable silence, and, just when Dean was about to say something, he noticed that the other man was asleep. 

With a fond smile, the hunter allowed himself to fall asleep too. 

———

When Sam entered the room later that day, he found the pair still asleep, Dean on his side, a hand over the dark haired man’s heart. One of Castiel’s hands was covering the handprint scar he had left on Dean, and they both were smiling. 

Deciding not to disturb the pair, the youngest Winchester opened his laptop quietly and sat at the small table in the room, and tried to find a new hunt for the three of them to work on.

When he did find one, that seemed mildly like a hunt, he decided to leave the pair a while longer - no one was dying, and who knew when they would get to sleep properly again. 

Sam settled onto his own bed, his mind coming to the conclusion that sleep would be beneficial for himself, while he was waiting. 

So, three men lay asleep in the somewhat run-down motel room, more at ease than they had been in a very long time.


End file.
